Numbtongue
Numbtongue is a Goblin Hob and the Soulbard of the Wandering Inn. Appearance Personality Numbtongue is the only Redfang Elite Warrior with a fluent grasp of the Common Language but only speaks when absolutely necessary. Background Numbtongue was one of thirteen Redfang Elite Warriors tasked to kill Erin Solstice by Garen Redfang. On their way to Liscor, Numbtongue and the other goblins participate in the defense of Esthelm where the surviving members evolve into Hobs. As a hob, Numbtongue and the other goblins are saved by Erin from Eater Goats. Numbtongue is eventually hired as security at The Wandering Inn where he works until the Goblin Lord's attack on Liscor. Numbtongue was severely injured during the battle but was saved by Laken the Emperor. After the attack, Numbtongue is the only Redfang Elite Warrior at The Wandering Inn. Post-attack, Numbtongue starts to mine in the caves of the High Passes for gems and magicore. Chronology Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Soulbard Lv. 30 (derived from Bard Lv. 30) * Miner Lv. 6 Skills: * [ A Minute, Reborn] * of Bravery * Picks * Chords * Teeth * Melody * of Rejuvenation Songs: * Harmony * Melody Memories: * Flooded Waters Tribe Abilities: * Can speak the Common Language.Chapter 4.34 (For Leveling History see Here) Equipment * Guitar * Steel Sword Trivial * His identity was revealed in Ch 3.18 T. * He hates talking in Common Language. * Numbtongue first started playing the guitar in Ch 4.42 L. Gallery Goblin War by Pino44io.jpg|TWI Art Commission, Drawn by Victor Koroedov Numbtongue.png|Sketch of Numbtongue by Aristide Twain. Numbtongue and Pyrite Stand by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Numbtongue and his new Stand, Pyrite by DemonicCriminal Redfangs by DemonicCriminal.jpeg| Redfangs by DemonicCriminal Quotes Volume 4 * (To Lyon) “No offense. Clarify. To Drake. Why Goblins not speak.” * (To Drassi) “Goblins can speak. Speak all kinds of word. And can hear. Can listen. Don’t speak because we don’t need. Understand?” Volume 5 * (To Erin) “Everyone in the world is hunting. So what? Nothing new.” * (To Comrades) “This place is too…nice.” * (To Comrades) “Death below. Or useless death above. Shame-worse-than-death.” * (To Headscratcher) “Redfang! Fight! A Goblin’s pride! A warrior’s right! Redfang! Redfang!” * (To Erin) “Can’t let go. She will go back. Or die. A Goblin alone dies to monsters. To adventurers. It is one of the worst deaths. Slow, lonely death. Wandering death. Cruel death.” * (To Yvlon) “We care about artifacts. Not shiny things. They’re too shiny. Too heavy. Not useful. Good for adventurer traps, maybe.” * (To Yellow Splatters) “You fought Raskghar. We respect that. They killed many, many Goblins. Soldiers killed many Raskghar. Fought bravely. Respect.” * (To Greydath) “This is…Wandering Inn tribe. New tribe. Very new. Many Goblins come. From dungeon?” * (To Greydath) “We know. We knew we could not stay. We knew it had to change. But why—why—” * (To Greydath) “Why did you have to take that from us? Why you?” * (To Erin) “The Human army is coming. The Goblin Lord is coming. They’ll kill a city and start a war. Will you stay? Will you run? We can protect you.” * (To Erin) “Not our city. Nor our people. And Humans—we don’t care what they do. But you stayed. So we stay. The Goblin Lord is ours. And he is wrong.” Volume 6 * (To Liscorian) “But we fought for you. We did. We fought. Why did we die? For what? For this? For stones and you? For what?” * (To Jelaqua) “I wasn’t mad. You’re right. Your offer is generous. I would have said yes. But I belong here.” * (To himself) “Goblin got gold! Goblin goes home! Goblin…this is a bad song.” Volume 7 * (To Bird) “Antinium stood in Pallass. First time. Like a Goblin in Liscor.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Hobgoblins Category:Adventurers Category:Bronze-rank Adventurers Category:Izril Category:Miners Category:Goblin Soulbards Category:Bards